


Scooby Doo Meets Mike Tyson

by webhead3019



Category: Mike Tyson Mysteries (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Scooby Doo Meets Mike Tyson

Mike Tyson exclaimed, “Oh, boy! I can’t wait to work with Scooby Doo in the gang. I’m a huge fan guys!” Fred said, “Thanks, Mike! Today, we’re gonna solve a mystery. I can’t wait and I can’t quite contain the raging boner in my pants.” Velma asked, “Well, Mike. Did you learn any valuable wisdom while you were working out that can help motivate us today?”

Mike Tyson answered right away, “Glad you asked, Velma! Today, in Pilates I learned how to bend down and suck my own dick.” Shaggy said, “Like, that’s good to know dude. Like, I’d like to see it.” Mike Tyson replied, “Here, Shaggy man. I can show you.” Mike Tyson stretched his arms high in the air, twirled his hips about three times, sucked in his belly and contorted himself all the way down so his mouth could slide with ease over his well-endowed bulging cock.

Mike Tyson shouted, “Now that’s what I call delicious Tyson chicken!” Shaggy’s eyes widened and he remarked, “Like, zoinks yo. Like, you don’t have godlike powers, but even I’m impressed.” Daphne complimented, “Wow, great form! Great dick too!” Fred said, “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that, but I can’t ignore the fact that your dick is absolutely tremendous.” Scooby-Doo said, “I’m rust glad he doesn’t reed reanut rutter. Ree-hee-hee!

Shaggy wooed, “Oh, Scoob! Like, you can’t eat Scooby Snacks all the time.” Velma added, “Yes, Shaggy’s right. You should eat balanced nutritious meal.” Daphne joked, “Like Tyson Chicken!” Mike Tyson laughed, “Haha! You said it Daphne!” Mike Tyson dropped down again and sucked his own dick. Everyone laughed. Shaggy brought out the ganja dooby and everyone got stoned out of their minds. Scooby-Doo sang, “Scooby dooby Doo!”


End file.
